Eden's Gate: Descent
Eden's Gate: Descent is the second turn of the Eden's Gate raid in Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers. Story Progression Normal Savage Throughout the fight, Voidwalker casts Doomvoid Cleaver, Doomvoid Slicer, and Doomvoid Guillotine. Doomvoid Cleaver hits each party member with light linear splash damage and Physical Vulnerability Up (so the splash markers cannot be stacked); Doomvoid Slicer deals heavy damage and inflicts Diabolic Curse (a variant of Vulnerability Up, which stacks up to eight times) on anyone not in Voidwalker's hitbox; and Doomvoid Guillotine does the same to anyone in a line through Voidwalker (aimed through her front). Moreover, every one of these abilities spawns eight Nyxs along their areas of effect, which fly towards Voidwalker's initial position, inflicting a 50% Damage Down and Diabolic Curse on anyone who touches them; they must be avoided. First phase Voidwalker opens with Doomvoid Cleaver, followed by the stack marker Unholy Darkness. She then randomly either casts Doomvoid Slicer or Doomvoid Guillotine, followed by Dark Fire III, a spread marker. Voidwalker then casts Spell-in-Waiting, a spell which guarantees that Voidwalker's next spell will not actually take effect until after a long countdown. She applies this to an Unholy Darkness before casting Punishing Ray, placing eight puddles that inflict Bleed on anyone who stands in them. However, party members must stand in the puddles, because otherwise they will explode, dealing moderate raid-wide damage and inflicting the entire raid with Diabolic Curse. Voidwalker casts Spell-in-Waiting Dark Fire III, followed by Spell-in-Waiting Shadoweye. Shadoweye affects one party member, and when casted, any party member cannot be looking at the target of Shadoweye, or they will be inflicted with Petrify. Moreover, if they are damaged while petrified, they will be instantly killed. The Dark Fire III countdown finally finishes, and Voidwalker casts Hell Wind, targeting two random DPS who were not already targeted for Unholy Darkness or Shadoweye with Prey. When this cast finishes, they will be reduced to single-digit HP. However, the countdowns on Unholy Darkness and Shadoweye both resolve at the same as Hell Wind. Therefore the four untargeted party members must stack for Unholy Darkness, along with the Unholy Darkness and Shadoweye targets, positioned carefully so that the Shadoweye target is not in the line-of-sight of any of the others, while the Hell Wind targets run far away from the stack so they are not killed by Unholy Darkness (while still avoiding the Shadoweye). Voidwalker casts Shadowflame, a moderate tank buster that hits both tanks regardless of enmity. She then casts Entropy, dealing moderate raid-wide damage. The platform goes dark and an invulnerable add known as The Hand of Erebos spawns on one of the longer edges. It then casts Empty Rage, dealing heavy damage and inflicting Diabolic Curse on anyone who is not standing on the opposite edge of the platform to the Hand of Erebos. Shortly after, Voidwalker casts Doomvoid Guillotine, Doomvoid Slicer, and then Doomvoid Cleaver in that order. Even as Nyxes from the Doomvoid Cleaver are still alive, the Hand of Erebos casts Empty Hate, a knockback. The platform returns to normal as the Hand fades and Voidwalker casts Entropy again. After a Spell-in-Waiting Hell Wind, she casts Flare, targeting one tank, one healer, and one DPS with proximity damage; these party members must run away from each other as far as is possible to avoid killing each other with the Flares. After a Spell-in-Waiting Shadoweye, the countdown on Hell Wind ends immediately before a Punishing Ray, so healers must be ready to heal the Hell Wind before the Bleed tick from Punishing Ray. At the same time as the Punishing Ray, the countdown on Shadoweye ends, so party members must look away from the respective puddle. Voidwalker then casts Shadowflame and Entropy again. Voidwalker then casts Light and Dark, targeting four party members with Light and four party members with Dark. Either the four DPS will all end up with Light, or they will all end up with Dark. Either way, a Light marker must be brought to a Dark marker without stacking with another Light marker or another Dark marker. Immediately after this is another Doomvoid Cleaver, followed by a Unholy Darkness, which must be positioned carefully to avoid the Nyxes. Voidwalker randomly casts either Doomvoid Slicer or Doomvoid Guillotine. After some downtime, she then casts Shadowflame and Entropy again. This causes the platform to go dark, respawning the Hand of Erebos. Voidwalker casts a Spell-in-Waiting Flare while the Hand of Erebos randomly casts either Empty Hate or Empty Rage and dissipates, restoring light to the platform. Voidwalker casts Spell-in-Waiting Unholy Darkness, and then the countdown on the first set of Flares goes off as she casts Spell-in-Waiting Flare again. The countdown on Unholy Darkness goes off shortly before a Shadowflame. Voidwalker casts Spell-in-Waiting Shadoweye and Spell-in-Waiting Dark Fire III just before the countdowns on Flare and Shadoweye resolve, and then the Dark Fire III resolves a few seconds later. Voidwalker ends the phase with a Light and Dark, Punishing Ray, Doomvoid Cleaver, and Shadowflame. Final phase: Quietus Voidwalker transitions into the final phase by casting Quietus. Quietus deals very heavy raid-wide damage and gives Voidwalker a stack of Damage Up. Therefore, later casts of Quietus must be heavily mitigated, and the final cast will inflict instant death to everyone. Quietus also grants Voidwalker the ability to cast two new spells: Cycle of Chaos and Cycle of Retribution. Cycle of Chaos will allow Voidwalker to instantly cast Doomvoid Guillotine, Doomvoid Slicer, and Doomvoid Cleaver, in that order. To survive this, each party member must be on the side of Voidwalker that is closer to their Doomvoid Cleaver position during the effect of Doomvoid Guillotine, then run inside Voidwalker's hitbox to survive Doomvoid Slicer, even as they dodge the Nyxes spawned by Doomvoid Guillotine. However, they must be positioned inside Voidwalker's hitbox in such a way that the the center of Voidwalker's hitbox, their current position, and the Nyx spawned by Doomvoid Slicer that is closest to their Doomvoid Cleaver position form a straight line in that order. This way, they do not hit anyone else with their Doomvoid Cleaver, while also spawning a Nyx in the same line as the Nyx spawned by Doomvoid Slicer. This leaves them a narrow path between Nyxes with which they can escape after Doomvoid Cleaver resolves. Cycle of Retribution is similar. Voidwalker instantly casts Doomvoid Slicer, Doomvoid Cleaver, and then Doomvoid Guillotine, in that order. Again, party members must be inside Voidwalker's hitbox for Doomvoid Slicer and Doomvoid Cleaver in such a way that the Nyx spawned by Doomvoid Cleaver is right behind the Nyx spawned by Doomvoid Slicer. They must then run out of Voidwalker's hitbox and dodge the Nyxes in such a way that they end up at Voidwalker's flank, to avoid the impending Doomvoid Guillotine, and then dodge the Nyxes spawned by the Doomvoid Guillotine. After the beginning of the phase, Voidwalker will Cycle of Chaos and Cycle of Retribution in a random order. She will then cast Quietus again, followed by randomly either Cycle of Chaos or Cycle of Retribution. She casts Quietus three more times, each dealing much more damage than the previous, before a sixth Quietus cast that serves as an enrage. Musical themes A orchestration of Force Your Way plays during the fight against Voidwalker. Category:Duties in Final Fantasy XIV